Was I Close?
Cole comes close to stabbing Mei Ming. Cerise comes close to falling in love. Patchouli comes close to doing nothing. RP Repository Summary Cerise brings Patchouli to attend to Cole's wounds, once again interrupting another moment between the two. Cole, under influence of the grimm parasite, brings out a knife to stab Mei Ming. Cerise is the only one to see this, and rushes in to grab Mei Ming out of the way. Cole hides the knife out of view with his telekinesis, and Mei Ming becomes incredibly upset with Cerise, slapping him. EXP Awarded Cerise Moani '''- 150 EXP (Cerise's commencement to falling in love is detailed through the extensive rp which deals with a lot of new emotions for Cerise through the display of foolish bravery when wanting to protect Mei Ming from being stabbed as well as the desire of him to be used by Mei Ming due to his newfound love for her. The irritation of being constantly nagged at becomes more cemented as he shows more signs of disliking his new home, which has had indicated impact on him.) '''Mei Ming - 130 EXP (Mei Ming expertly exercises control between Cole and Cerise.) 'Cole Tarnung '- 100 EXP (The dark influences are becoming stronger and harder for Cole to resist.) 'Patchouli Russet '- 50 EXP (Patchouli is easily offended by Cerise.) Roleplay Cole was alone by the garden, the voices seems to be increasing, Cole was Struggling to figth it. "WEAK!" "GIVE INTO US!" "MEI MING IS OUT TO USE YOU!" "Kill her! Kill her! Yes!" The voices echoed in his head, Cole tried to ignore it, he wasn't sure if Mei Ming would do those things to him. He didn't want to believe in them but they were convincing. He wanted to believe that Mei Ming isn't like the people he encountered before. He wanted to be free from these voices but, at the same time, he wanted them to stay. --Unavailable Content-- Mei Ming's eyes widen in surprise a bit, but closed then as she relaxed in his grasp, kissing him back. She smiled at him as she pulled away, giving him a genuine smile, "That was the first time YOU kissed me, dear." She leaned back in and nuzzled him, hugging him close. "I... don't know what to say..." Cole hugged her closer, his right arm holding onto the blade but dropped it as he could see Patchouli and Cerise come up Arriving with Patchouli by his side, Cerise felt pained as he saw Mei Ming having a moment with Cole. He knew it wasn't necessarily his bussiness, but... he felt bad about allowing Cole to get hurt even further... And although he didn't really want to acknowledge it, he wished that he was the one Mei Ming was hurting right now. As his eyes wandered though, a sparkle caught his eye. Was that... a knife? Cerise froze up at first, scared at the thought of getting stabbed, but then put his fears aside in order rush in and grab Mei Ming out of the way, although by the time he took action he didn't notice that the knife was already dropped. "What are you doing!" Cerise yelled to Cole, pointing at the knife on the ground. Mei Ming gasped as she was grabbed and almost tripped. Not seeing any knife, she stood up straight, composing herself, and slapped Cerise. "I thought I made it clear I wanted no physical contact from you!" she said, angrily, though mostly angry that Cerise was there at all when she was trying to pay attention to Cole. Patchouli rushed up to them, relatively confused as she did not notice a knife either, but thought they were having some sort of quarrel involving love. She took a few steps back and shook her head. "No-Nothing.... And what did you mean by knife? I had my knife kept in my tent for like...a few hours now. I don't wear my knife on me all the time..." Cole said. Cerise put his hand to his cheek, mouth slightly agape in shock. "I... was just trying to protect you... Look, he had a knife, and..!" Cerise began to point to where he had seen the knife fallen, but it was no long there. Usually pining to have all eyes on him, for once all the stares were getting him angry and uncomfortable. Hands starting to ball up into fists, he said "Whatever. Sorry. I need to go." Simultaneously speed walking away, he lit a cigarette for himself and began to wallow. Why was everyone finding something to fight him on? Things would have never been like this at home, where everyone was yearning for the very same attention that was getting him into trouble here. Zaffrea, Mei Ming, Cole, Nur, and even Yin had something to scold him on. Well, at least Mei Ming understood him, so at least that wasn't so bad... Patchouli glanced over to Cerise with concern then to Cole. Determining that Cole appeared stable for moment and concerned about the violation of rules, Patchouli took a couple steps towards Cerise, calling "Young lady! Please extinguish that cigarette! By no means are you allowed to smoke on campus!" When she reached him, she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Do you have any idea the damage you may be doing to your body? Have you any respect for yourself or this academy's regulations?" she asked. "Cerise!...I'm..sorry.." Cole felt guilty but he didn't know what was happening, He wasn't in control of himself. He tried to call out to Cerise once more but no sound came out. Instead, the voice spoke "Great work there Mister Tarnung! The beginning of your friendship! I will destroy it! Make you hopeless and in the end. NO ONE WILL BELIEVE YOU!" Mei Ming placed a hand on Cole's shoulder, "It's alright, dear," she said, "Cerise has no one to be upset with other than himself." "I didn't mean to hurt him..I just.." Cole shook his head "It's okay," she patted his shoulder, "How are you feeling, love?" "Fine...“ Cole said , touching his side Great, he had only taken a couple steps and now another person was on his ass? Not wanting to heed too much to Patchouli's commands, Cerise stopped but only gave his head a turn, saying "What, this?" giving the cigarette an intentional puff. "This is just the tip of the iceberg; get to know me a little better and you'll see how self degrading I can be. ;)" Cerise said, settling his voice from annoyed to husky. Mei Ming placed her hand over his, "Are you sure, dear?" she glanced down, "I think.. we need to talk about something." Patchouli blushed angrily, "Excuse me? I believe you were meaning to take back those inappropriate comments, young lady, I will not tolerate that or the violation of rules on this campus!" she exclaimed, "Such disrespect! Do you even know how old I am?" Cerise gave a smirk, feeling a sense of satisfaction in Patchouli's irked reaction; it was exactly what he was going for. Cerise wasn't exactly the type to annoy people intentionally, but at this point he was feeling so annoyed himself that he couldn't exactly help it. If this lady wouldn't quit it, neither would Cerise, so he turned around in order to face her properly "I'm guessing... early sixities? Was I close? Listen, do you really think I care about your age?" Cerise said, knowingly over guessing in order to piss her off even further. He walked closer towards and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Patchouli's ear. "Insolence!" Patchouli nearly screamed, "You may think you're smart bu you will get no where in life if you continue the way you're going. I tried to show my concern, but you obviously won't have it! Don't you even have any concern for the plants here? Considering you are one!" she said in regards to his smoking in the garden. "T.. talk about what?" Cole stared at her Screenshots --Not Available-- Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0 Category:Grimm Parasite